


Sweaters

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Are you two...wearing matching sweaters?"





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."

"Are you sure about this?"  
  
A chuckle came from beside him making his head snap in that direction, his eyes narrowing. "What?"  
  
"I thought you'd be all for this Nick." Ellie chuckled again. "A chance to mess with everyone? Usually you jump at the opportunity."  
  
"I just meant- are you ready to deal with all the questions and looks." Nick clarified, taking his keys out of the ignition. "We're gonna get a lot of raised eyebrows."  
  
Ellie shrugged. "So let them question and look."  
  
Nick's eyes narrowed once more. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Eleanor Raye Bishop."  
  
She scrunched her nose up at him saying her whole name. "I'm just tired of worrying about what everyone else thinks, that's all. And-" She smirked at him. "I know you want to stir up trouble with that stupid betting pool that's going around about us."  
  
"Damn." Nick groaned. "That's true."  
  
"So let's go! Don't wanna be late!"  
  
He rolled his eyes with a smile at her enthusiasm as she practically leapt from his car, bouncing on the heels of her feet waiting for him to get out.  
  
Really he was mostly doing this because she was so excited about it. She had quietly admitted when they discussed it the day before that she always wanted to be one of those friends back in school that came in wearing matching shirts or sweaters, no matter how dorky it was. Knowing she had no friends to do things with back then, Nick would gladly walk into work with all eyes on them as they wore dorky matching sweaters to give her the opportunity she missed out on.  
  
"Come on come on!" Ellie grinned, grabbing hold of his hand to lead him. Nick huffed but didn't pull away from her hold.

* * *

  
McGee's eyebrows practically flew off with how high they went when he spotted them. Kasie and Jimmy who were standing by his desk talking with him, looked at them with large grins.  
  
"Are you two...wearing _matching_ sweaters?"  
  
"Why yes Tim, we are." Ellie answered with a grin. She pulled on the sweater, showing off the _Beauty_ written on it and beneath it a bow.  
  
All three of their eyes went from hers to Nick's. In the same spot as Ellie's, _Beast_ was across it with the image of a weight under.  
  
"I think they're adorable." Kasie looked at them with wide excited eyes. "But..Beauty and Beast? _Beauty and the Beast_?"  
  
Jimmy smirked a little, and Nick glared. "So does that mean you watched a _Disney princess_ movie Nick?"  
  
McGee choked on his spit, making Nick's glare shift to him. "Oh like you two haven't?"  
  
"Hey _Beauty and the Beast_ is a great movie!" Ellie defended, Kasie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah but.." McGee gestured towards him. "It's Nick."  
  
"Disney princess movie or not, it doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." Nick growled. Jimmy's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together no longer saying a word.  
  
Ellie and Kasie snickered at them as McGee paled a little and dropped the subject of the movie.  
  
Suddenly McGee perked up looking at something behind them. "Got a case boss?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
They all turned to see Gibbs walking to his desk with a coffee. But he stopped, his eyes scanning their sweaters.  
  
No one spoke, until barely heard laughter fell from Gibbs' lips as he shook his head. "Nice sweaters you two."  
  
Ellie grinned. "Thanks Gibbs!"

* * *

  
  
The day seemed to drag.  
  
If they weren't getting direct stares, they were getting questioned about not only the sweaters but if that meant they were dating.  
  
Ellie had continued to be happy and bouncy for the rest of the day, a couple of times dragging Nick along with her to other departments she needed to drop paperwork off at, just to show them off.  
  
It wasn't until they were walking through the Navy Yard taking the long way to the parking lot that he realized what exactly Ellie had been trying to do.  
  
Nick stopped, making Ellie who was holding his hand come to a complete stop too. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes on them.  
  
"Ellie, was this whole show today as a way to tell everyone without telling everyone?"  
  
She gaped at him. "What? That's ridiculous!"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes! Why would I-"  
  
Without waiting for her to finish, Nick grabbed her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. "_Really_?"  
  
Around them, people were either gaping at them or exchanging money. They were being watched like animals at a zoo but neither was paying much attention.  
  
Ellie sighed. "Yes, I admit it, you were right."  
  
Nick grinned. "We could have just done that earlier you know."  
  
"Yes but this was so much fun!" Ellie pouted a little.  
  
He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he threw an arm over her shoulders and starting to walk again. Ellie bit her lip trying not to smile too widely, she slid her arm around him and leaned into him. Nick tightened his hold, kissing the side of her head.  
  
"...Can we watch _Beauty and the Beast_ when we get to mine?"  
  
Nick threw his head back and laughed. "Sure, why not."


End file.
